


The Sweater

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, First Time, Fluff, Foot Fetish, High Heels, Kink, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Part two of The Class~Just when Ian thought Mickey couldn’t get any more sexy, Mickey proves him wrong by helping him live out his fantasies.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Class](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326032) by [mhunter10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10). 



“I don’t think I’d be able to walk if I just did what you did,” Ian said, as he and Mickey walked towards the train. Mickey chuckles, blushing slightly although it could be the wind whipping their faces. It’s spontaneously gotten cold again after being freakishly warm the week before. Ian thought he saw snowflakes if he stopped long enough, but it was too cold for that. They’ve just come from one of Mickey’s classes and are heading for drinks and dinner. Ian watches as Mickey adjusts his bag on his shoulder and even though he’s wearing his street clothes, Ian knows his heels and skimpy clothes are in there. They make him excited and remind him of the routine Mickey’s just taught. They’ve been talking and hanging out since meeting, and Ian likes where it’s going. Mickey does too by the way he grabs the pole right by his hand and smiles at him.

“Just gotta be flexible. It took me a while to get the splits but I don’t have a problem with them now,” Mickey explains. The train jerks forward and he loses his balance a bit, falling into Ian. Ian catches him with a hand around his waist and his firm body bolstering them both.

“You certainly don’t,” Ian says, looking him in his eyes. Watching Mickey easily drop to the floor, legs spread and ass flexing, made Ian harder than ever. The guy was definitely flexible and it only made Ian want him more. The heels were just unfair. Mickey’s eyes shifted to his mouth then back to his eyes. Ian moved his hand to cover Mickey’s on the pole and pulled him closer. He wanted so badly to put his hand on Mickey’s ass, but there were people around them. Their stop was coming up and it was now or never. So he leaned in and kissed his lips gently, and Mickey let him and responded. When they pulled apart, Ian was grinning like an idiot but he was in awe.

“Is there anything you can’t do?”

Mickey laughs, pulling away as the train pulls to the stop for the bar they frequented. He looks so sexy despite being covered up in his coat and scarf. Ian wants to rip it all off of him and see just him. “I can’t whistle, that count?”

Ian laughs. He follows him down the stairs and to the place he’d suggested the first time they went out. “Yeah, yeah it does, but I don’t think anyone would care if they saw you dance.”

Mickey rolls his eyes. “C’mon, all that dancing makes me want to eat a horse.” They enter the bar and find their usual seats. They order beers and chicken tenders with tons of fries and honey mustard. Mickey happily eats, licking his fingers and his lips.

Ian can barely keep from choking on his food from watching Mickey. He downs some of his beer and it adds to the tingling he’s felt since kissing him. Mickey’s lips were so soft and warm and he was always biting them in class when he caught Ian’s eyes. Ian always had fun in the classes, getting a workout in the regular one and trying his best in the advanced. But mostly he just watched Mickey command the room with his hotness and professionalism. He knew his stuff from experience, but he was also a good teacher which was a different skill that not everyone could do. Mickey was very skilled, and Ian wanted to know the full extent of those skills. To distract himself from thoughts of doing things to the man in front of him, he thought about his dancing past.

“I remember going out to this shitty diner with a bunch of the guys from the club because it was the only place open late. Whoever got the biggest basket that night would pay, so it usually ended up being me,” he recalled fondly. He’d liked bonding with those guys because it felt like he had friends for once.

Mickey nods, swallowing a mouthful and washing it down with beer. He burps and even that turns Ian on. “It’s your own little family,” he says.

“Yeah. It is. Would you ever dance again?” Ian asks, dipping the last of his fries into ketchup.

Mickey thinks for all of two seconds, mostly to finish off his food. “Nah. I like what I do now, where I’m at now. I’m in a good place.”

That makes Ian smile to hear that Mickey has his life together. He knows what that’s like after everything he’s been through. He wonders about Mickey’s past and if it’s as dark as his, but he’s also glad that it’s behind him. He looks happy and that makes him happy. “Me too,” he says simply.

“Yeah?” Mickey lifts that signature eyebrow. “You happy right now?”

Ian shrugs, knowing his answer but not sure how to explain it without scaring the guy. “Not totally.”

“Hm? What’s stopping you?” Mickey licks his greasy, salty lips and Ian wants to say nothing is stopping his boner right then.

“Just…feel like something is missing.”

“Missing?”

Ian nods, forcing his eyes to the table to ease the strain in his pants. “Like, if I could just have this one thing…”

“You could die happy?” Mickey jokes.

Ian chuckles, “Something like that.”

They’re quiet a moment, just looking at each other. Then Mickey leans in.

“Anything I can do?” He asks, and he looks so sure of himself but still coy. The end result is seductive and it drives Ian crazy.

Ian swallows. He can practically feel his face go red. Mickey knows what he wants, but he can’t say it. He’s always been a cocky sort of guy, but right now he feels nervous and excited and worried and horny. Whatever Mickey says is going to be the death of him. He clears his throat.

“I want…can we…you’re so perfect, and fuck I just…when you dance—“ Ian stammers.

Mickey laughs a little at his attempt to sugarcoat how bad he’s wanted to fuck him since day one. He slaps some money on the table then gets up, taking Ian’s hand and pulling him out of the bar. “I want to show you something.”

Ian doesn’t question it. He just follows. He likes how Mickey’s hand feels in his. He barely feels the dropping temperature as they walk a few blocks. Then they climb the stairs of a building and Mickey opens the door. They go up more stairs and through another door, which Mickey closes behind them as he flicks the light on. Ian looks around and realizes they’re in an apartment…Mickey’s apartment.

“Is this your place?” He stupidly asks. Mickey is already shedding his coat and shoes.

“I pay rent, so it fucking better be.” Mickey keeps removing layers, taking his sweats off, but he doesn’t stop there. He slips his tank over his head and slides his black booty shorts off, revealing blue underwear.

“Oh shit,” Ian says, eyes going wide. He’d been looking around at the decent sized place and taking in Mickey’s aesthetic, but there was Mickey standing in front of him clearly wanting to show him something more than where he lived. “Mickey,” he breathes, stepping closer. He’s suddenly aware of all the clothes he still has on. His eyes rake over Mickey’s toned and muscular body. He’s seen it before and in action, but somehow the absence of two pieces of cloth is absolutely frying his brain. His dick hurts, it’s pressing so hard against his zipper. He curses when Mickey turns and grabs his bag off the floor, bending and showing his ass. Ian is very familiar with the type of underwear, having seen it in porn and in shops while searching for shiny, tiny shorts. The front is normal, but the back is just the waist and leg bands and God Mickey’s ass looks even fatter than before.

“Take your clothes off and meet me in my room,” is all Mickey says before walking away. His butt jiggles as he walks and Ian wants to crawl after it until his face is buried in it.

But he restrains himself long enough for Mickey to be out of sight. Then he quickly rips his coat off. The layers had been helpful against the wintry conditions outside, but right now they were fucking keeping him from Mickey and he hated everything. When he was finally undressed, he stroked himself to get some relief, as he followed where Mickey had gone. His room matched the rest of the apartment. It was cheap but cozy and the bed was big. It looked hastily made but Ian’s eyes fell on the pole in one corner and he doesn’t care what the rest of the room looks like. He sees Mickey’s bag empty on the floor.

“Mickey?” He calls. There’s a closet full of Mickey’s clothes. There’s a box sitting open near it. Ian sits on the bed and looks towards another door that’s probably a bathroom. It’s cracked open a little but he can’t really see much. He stops stroking his dick, not wanting to come as soon as he sees Mickey. “Mick?”

The bathroom light clicks off and the door opens. Mickey steps out wearing his heels and something that looks like a knitted sweater with the sleeves cut off. Mickey’s legs and shoulders look nice and Ian only just realizes there’s a deep glow to the room because it bounces off of his pale skin. He moves over to the pole and grabs it; every move calculated but so easy and smooth. The heels click on the wood floor as he struts. He circles the pole once, looking over his shoulder at Ian. The garment has no back and the fabric swoops down and bunches right under his ass, but his crack can be seen where it scoops. He looks serene and sensual all at the same time. His eyes find Ian’s huge erect cock, and he bites his lip just like in class. When they lock eyes again, Ian can hardly breathe.

“I wanted to show you something I’ve been working on for a class…see what you think, hm?” Mickey raises his eyebrow. The hand that isn’t teasing the pole like a penis has been tracing slowly up and down his body. He plays with the sweater, pulling at it and tugging so it reveals more of one area and less of another.

Ian nods dumbly. He hasn’t taken his eyes off of Mickey. He hasn’t blinked. He hasn’t closed his mouth.

Mickey smiles shyly, but even that manages to look totally confident. He’s in complete control and he knows it. He turns on some music and walks around. The weight of his heels hitting the floor makes Ian’s dick twitch. Mickey slides up and down the pole, dipping low. He spreads his knees open for just a second, giving Ian a glimpse of his dick and balls. He’s hard too and that gets Ian harder. Mickey rolls his body and twists in all kinds of ways that show off his strength and discipline. He looks fucking amazing. Ian thinks about him using a power drill to put up the very pole he’s swinging on and he groans. He wants to reach out and pull the delicate silk strings holding the halter on his neck, but he also wants him to keep it on. The combination with the heels is doing him in and he wants Mickey to hurry up and slow down and holy fuck! Mickey uses his strong thick thighs to climb the pole and does a move Ian hasn’t seen him do before. And the whole thing is enough to get him scared he won’t last much longer.

“Please,” he pleads pathetically. It sounds like a whine and Mickey smiles proudly.

He fans his legs and easily dismounts, then he’s stalking over to Ian because he wants to touch him just as much. He places his knee on the bed right between Ian’s legs, and runs his hands up his chest and around his neck. He leans down and kisses him, pressing his body up against his. Ian’s hands immediately find his ass, gripping it under the soft fabric. He squeezes it and licks into Mickey’s mouth eagerly. Mickey moans, straddling his thighs and sitting in his lap; Ian’s dick pressing into his crack. He rubs against it and cries out.

“Oh fuck Mickey,” Ian pants, biting at Mickey’s swollen lip.

“Was it any good?” Mickey asks, teasingly.

Ian laughs, licking and kissing Mickey’s shoulders and running his hands up his back. “It was terrible.”

Mickey laughs and kisses him again. “Fuck you.”

“I want to fuck you,” Ian says seriously, his voice deeper with lust as he finally admits what he couldn’t before. “You look so beautiful.”

“Shut up.” Mickey looks away, climbing off of Ian and laying on the bed.

“Yeah, I thought it the first time I saw you. I thought you were talented and amazing, and beautiful. The way you move…I’m crazy about you, Mickey. The dancing, the way you look at me, how you look right now even when you’re not trying, everything about you makes my dick hard and my heart beat faster.”

Mickey listens to him ramble on, blushing and looking sexy as hell and lithe on his bed. He lifts his legs into the air and smacks his heels together, making his thighs shake. He spreads his legs open to a split, touching his dick, then he rolls onto his stomach. He humps the bed, whining slightly, then puts his ass in the air. He arches his back and holds his ankles, looking up at Ian with his face pressed to the comforter.

Ian can’t help it anymore. This is exactly what he imagined in class and at night and in the bathroom at work. He fantasized about Mickey like this for him and now it was coming to life. His dick is leaking and he growls when Mickey starts fingering his already prepped hole. It’s shiny with lube and opens easily when Mickey pulls his cheeks apart. What Ian wouldn’t give to stick his tongue inside there, but he can’t wait any longer. He doesn’t want to come anywhere but in the incredible man now begging for him.

“Show me what you got, Ian,” Mickey challenges.

Ian doesn’t hesitate. He grabs Mickey and pulls him to the edge of the bed. He gets him on his hands and knees, and smacks his ass hard. Mickey yelps and it’s better than any porn Ian’s ever seen. He rubs his dick in the extra lube then begins pushing in. He has to keep stopping or he’s going to explode from how tight it feels, but eventually he bottoms out and Mickey keens. Ian grips his hips and a handful of the sweater and starts fucking into him rough and hard. He can’t risk going slow, he’s not going to make it. Mickey slams back on every thrust and his ass looks perfect.

“Shit shit shit shit,” Ian curses. He’s sweaty and can feel his orgasm coming.

“Mmh yes yes fuck Ian!” Mickey falls forward, changing the angle so Ian goes deeper. He nails his prostate every time and he’s close when he flips him over and puts his legs on his shoulders. Ian begins to kiss his ankles as he fucks him, running his hands over the straps of his heels. He wraps them around his neck and he feels Ian tense up.

“Oh fuck oh fuck oh!” Ian comes hard, pulsing and pushing it into Mickey at the feel of the plastic heels and Mickey’s strong legs and hot slick hole. He looks down and watches Mickey jerk himself until he shoots his load with him still inside of him.

“Jesus fucking ah!” Mickey shouts, trembling all over. He opens his eyes and looks up at Ian.

“Holy hell that was hot,” Ian pants. He pulls out and lets Mickey’s legs down, then hovers over him to kiss him. Mickey kisses him back, cupping his face in his hands. They kiss for a long time until they need to change positions.

“Help me?” Mickey asks in Ian’s ear. Ian shivers then leans up. He loosens the strings of the sweater then pulls it down Mickey’s body, kissing everywhere he couldn’t before. He kisses down his legs to his feet, fumbling with strap of one of the heels.

“Never had to do this before,” he admits, almost ashamed of himself even though there’s no reason to be.

Mickey smiles and sits up, reaching for Ian’s hands. “It’s okay. Watch me,” he instructs, easily undoing the shoes. When he has them off, Ian kisses and massages his feet, making him sigh and moan. He pulls Ian up and back onto the bed with him. They get under the bedding and kiss some more.

Ian sighs, content and happy with Mickey in his arms. “I can die now,” he jokes, closing his eyes.

Mickey laughs. “You better not,” he warns. “So…was it good?”

Ian opens his eyes. “Too good. Better than good. Mh goddamn.” He squeezes Mickey’s ass to emphasize.

Mickey can’t help but let out a small noise of pleasure when Ian’s fingers brush over his stretched and wet hole. He grins, shuddering against Ian’s chest.

“The dance, stupid,” he says.

Ian groans loudly in response, burying his face in Mickey’s neck. Mickey laughs.

“Thanks.”

He turns in Ian’s arms and Ian scoots in close, spooning him from behind.

Ian goes to sleep, feeling like he can be totally happy now that he has Mickey in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Mickey is wearing a Virgin Killer Sweater if any of you are into cosplay or have just been on the Internet in general. If you Google it, you get a lot of anime/furry fanart so just....search at your own risk, but it's a pretty hot little number.
> 
> I absolutely have no qualms against art done for this fic tho (pleeeaasseee)


End file.
